The More You Hate, The More You Love
by chiechie28
Summary: He knew I hate him,I never want to be with him but fate is playful and it choose me to be part of his game and this is my dangerous experience on my first love, will I be okay? will this be right? will it be true that the more you hate the more you love?
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE ME OR HATE ME…..**_

_**

* * *

**_

HisokaxMachi

-This is my first fanfic and I don't know if I'm doing it right or what but I just want to try in posting my story. The story is about Hisoka and Machi my two favorite characters in HxH and the story is in point of view of machi so she is the main speaker and its her thought.

-I don't own HxH but I love that anime specially Hisoka

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **_**"THE SO CALLED FAREWELL…"**_

* * *

It was that day that I thought we say goodbye to each other, it was the day that Danchou decided to stop capturing the chain boy and give all of us a break.

He dismisses us in thin air and said "Spiders our mission has been canceled will catch the chain boy some other time, Nobunaga…. I hope you understand as of now all of you can do your own business…." he did not wait for our response he just disappears in the blink of an eye….

When he says those word his voice sounds like his in a rush or something for sure Danchou need to do something important he never left a job undone….

But I didn't care I get my share well with the last mission and guess I can really do some business on my own to earn more money hmmm…. That's right I'm nothing but a selfish woman who only cares about earning for living…..

All the members was there and one by one we start to part ways to wherever place they will go only them knows it, we bid goodbyes but we did not say or ask what our plans then I was the last one to walk out of that creepy building and while I was walking I was thinking on where to go to find my own mission that will earn me a lot of money and I didn't notice that the stupid joker is walking behind me…..

I stop because I sense his aura and I knew that he already left earlier and without facing him I ask him a question

"What do you want?" I make sure that I sound pissed off and cold….. "Are you trying to follow me?"

Even if I'm not facing him I can feel that he grins an evil grin that he usually does when he catch a prey… and he follow it with an evil laugh…. Like the prey got caught well I hope it's not me….

Then he stops laughing and says "Oh, dear you really hate me don't you? Don't be so paranoid I'm not following you its just were heading the same way out of here ….."

I did not respond instead I continue to walk and get out of that place though he must be right but I swear he was gone when Danchou left and I'm the last one to went out but just to prevent in making the conversation long I did not say a word.

While we were walking he starts talking…..

"So, my machi-san, what are your plans? Are you heading somewhere? What will you do in your free time ha…"

Ohhh….. he really gives a crap out of me when he talks like that…..he talks like as if he was teasing a child to take the candy and come with him….I feel a goose bump creeping up on me….

We were almost out of the building when I decided to face him to answer his questions….. I looked at him straight to his eyes and my right hand on my hips

"No, I don't know where I'm going and I don't have a plan but who cares and you don't so don't ask…..oh and please stop saying MY when saying my name because I'm not yours…. Ok….hmmppp….."

That time my voice sounds like I'm making him look stupid and make him feel like I really, really hate him so much….. But it seems like I fail his eyebrow slowly rise and his evil grin became more wider than earlier damn he looks much creepier than before his not removing his eyes on me and I believe that if looks can kill I'm already dead but I won't lose… not with him…..not the hell with him…..

Then he says…..

"Ok, very well said my machi-san…."

After saying that he came near me and he suddenly embrace me….his lips is near my ear that I can feel and hear his breath and his muscular arms are wrapped around me….

I was shocked…. My eyes grew bigger and I can feel that my head is hot and his right hand is brushing my back slowly up and down, he was so close…..

So close that I can smell his perfume mix with his sweat….

So close that I can feel his broad chest leaning on me…..

So close that I can feel the warmth of his body next to mine….

I did not react…..

Actually I was unable to react …

I was frozen…it was so, so unexpected…

But I did not hug him back…..

It did not last long after a minute or so he let go of me_, I think_…

I'm still shock and he look at my face and how I was not expecting that move…..then he lift my chin with his right hand and his long fingers felt like he want to posses my face then his face went near mine…. I was looking at him and he is looking back at me then he says…

"I will miss you….. but it won't be long….and for sure…. I will see you around….haaaa…. my machi-san…."

That's how he teases, that's how he plays unpredictable and dangerous….

After saying that he went off to a different direction and I'm just looking at him until he was gone….. That moment makes me mad how come I was unable to react I should have slap him and shove him away…. I was regretting it because I was unable to do anything also I don't want any man to get near me nor to even touch me so how can I let him do that so freely that bastard I will make him pay for this…..

"aaaaarrggghhh….." I was shouting at the back of my head…..

I walk ahead out of that place and while walking I'm still thinking of what happen and I can't get it out of my head….I was like crazy getting mad and talking to my self…..

"That stupid joker…. I hope what he says won't happen….I hope I will never ever see him again never….."

I was heading nowhere and some thoughts filled my head….I do think of my self as a strong woman that don't need a man….every man that came near me or confess to me are all turn down some of them are defeated by fighting me or by my simple worse, selfish attitude that for sure they will not like…..

I'm already 24 but I never find my self to be in love with someone or need someone because I already set my mind that I don't need a man and need to make sure that I treat them cold, careless and rude so they will hate me…..

But it's a different story when it comes to Danchou….I'm not in love with him or anything but I have the highest respect for him

And its also different with Hisoka….

Yes, I must admit he is good looking without the mask or that stupid make up, has a lot of money and pay me well when he need me to do a job for him….

But the praising will end there because if my attitudes like this he is like my 100 times more worse….. I'm not even sure if he is a human or an evil…. But I don't care and I had enough of him… so I'm really hoping not to see him again….. Never…..

* * *

That's it for the first chapter and I don't know how bad it is but I hope its not that worse well basically this story is about them and will add few characters in the future.

Chiechie28


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka x Machi

* * *

**CHAPTER 2** "SUFFERRING"

This is my second chapter for my first fanfic just a summary this chapter is about machi facing the enemy alone. Sorry if the fight scene won't be good but I did try my best and this is the best that I came up with. Sorry if it will be an OC because if I will change the way I look at machi then I don't know how my story will continue.

The story is machi's point of view and thoughts.

I don't own HxH but I definitely love the anime specially HisokaxMachi

* * *

I just woke up from a little nap; I fell asleep while getting bored in sitting all day and looking out the window on that train. I'm heading to my own mission that I recently accept, it's a long trip but it's worth it because they give a good offer for this job.

I stand up and about to go to the train balcony to get some fresh air when a sudden commotion happens…

"Scccrrreeeeccchhhh….."

A loud noise came out from the train, it suddenly launch a break and stopped.

It was unexpected, I suddenly lost my balance fell flat on the metal floor and slide to the next train door and it hit my left arm.

From where I am, I can hear all the passengers screaming from fear and panic…..

I quickly stand up while holding my left arm to ease the pain, and then I look to the near window to check where the train stops. My intuition tells me that something is going wrong because I did not like what I see, the train stops in the middle of nowhere in a bridge where you can see nothing below but water.

Then I hear the doors of the train banging from time to time and men shouting but I can't understand what they were saying and it made me eager to find out what's going on…

I was about to open the next door, when suddenly a few men came in and slammed the door that I was about to open, I step back and put my guard up. The two men run towards me and about to pull me.

I was alert so before they can even touch me I did a double kick attack they fell to the next men behind them. The hallway where we are is steep and small and I was cornered…

I look around there were no door that can be open or windows to escape, I was thinking of my next move when one of the men points a gun at me….

"You're special, try to use your skill and this gun will surely kill you…."

He was confident and definitely won't think twice to shoot the gun on my head at any time that I will make a wrong move.

I look at them and they were quite few, a number of 8 to 10 men wearing black tuxedo and they are all armed with guns but they have no strong aura or any special skill. Then I made myself believe that it's my edge to them because they are all nothing but a normal people who are willing to risk their life for money.

As a professional assassin I take advantage of the situation and show them that I'm not scared and I'm confident enough to beat them all.

So I look at the man whose gun is pointing in my head and says "Go ahead shoot it…"

I already have a plan on how to attack them and what's my next move before he can even fire his gun, I start to attack them, all of their gun's drop on the floor and before they can even speak they were surprise that blood is dripping from their head

"Surprise….."

One by one they start to run out of the door away from me.

My nen thread is not just for stitching I can also use it to kill and capture my enemies, I try to run after them but before I can take another step, a man in a white coat with a black eye glasses came in and stops his men who are running away.

I can feel a different aura from him though its not strong he is not like those men in black tuxedo and with the respect that he was getting from them he seems to be the leader of his group. After a few minutes or so more men in black tuxedo came to back him up.

He stands in front of me while he was smoking a cigar on his right hand then he smirk and says…

"Miss, you're disturbing my business, I can feel you're strong and got some special skill and definitely you're not an ordinary woman…"

He says those words confidently and he blow some smoke on my face and that made me cough….

"What the hell you want?" I ask him coldly….

Then he removes his eye glasses and walks near me.

"With you, nothing…. But this is a hijack and since you're riding on this train then you will also die….but if you want I can make a deal with you…. A deal that I normally don't offer to anyone especially to stranger's like you…. I'll give you 3 options that you can choose from….hmmm…. Aren't you glad that I'm being nice to you?"

I glare at him before I answer "why should I? After all you're nothing but a complete stranger to me?"

By looking at him I can feel that he has no patience at all he try to keep his cool then he look away, he turn around and explain the deal …..

"Okay, okay….. here is the deal first you can work for me since your skilled, second since you're pretty and sexy I can make you as my bitch… and third fight me with all of my men and you will die… so what will it be?"

He manages to put a little smile on my lips with what he said and I answer him ….

"Are you kidding me? You know those are a very, very lousy option… let me tell you what I'm thinking….. I will live and all of you will die…."

Before he can even say another word I try to attack him but he was quick in defending his self and blocking all my attacks when he catch my right leg he gripped it tightly and throw me away, I hit the wall before I fell to the ground, I quickly stand up and about to attack him, then he command his men to fire their guns at me….. They start shooting…

I quickly focus on my nen and keep my hands busy like the way when I was sewing hisoka's limbs. I was trying to trap it on my thread and catch all of the flying bullets they were firing…

Though I have skill doing it alone is not easy, I'm struggling because I am definitely out numbered. While I was busy catching those flying bullets and defense my self the man in white coat is in the corner behind his men and laughing out loud he looks so freaky.

Then they run out of bullets and it's a good thing on my end ….

"My turn…" I was still holding the thread and all the stock bullets are there, and my arms are widely stretch to keep them hold then I forcefully stretch the thread for it to have some force and act like a rubber, then I let go….. Those bullet stocks on it were fired back to them….. It was a surprise attack they never expect it to be possible….

The man in white coat was able escape, but all of his men around me died….

They were killed by their own bullets….

I was unable to run after him because I already feel the pain on those parts that are hit by the bullets then I can feel bloods are dripping out, also my hands are wounded for keeping the thread up tight and since I hold it pretty tight it sore in between my fingers so there are also blood coming out but I didn't mind it these pains and wounds are nothing compare to what I usually experience.

Then I was walking towards the door to escape, I was holding my left arm and trying to ease the pain by pressing a little pressure using my right hand but the blood did not stop from dripping out of it…..

Before I can even go further someone hit my back and my head with something so hard that cause me to fell down and faint….. I lost my consciousness…. I don't know who hit me and I don't know what happen…..

When I woke up I'm already in the storage area of the train I try my best to open my eyes and observe the place around me. I was lying down facing the metal floor that is so rusty then I can feel that I'm showering with my own blood. Both my hands are tied and I feel a lot of pain on my back and I feel really, really dizzy maybe because of that something that hit my head earlier….. When I manage to look around I saw lifeless bodies everywhere and I believe that they are all the passengers and employee on that train.

Then someone came in, it was them again…. I can't see them clearly since my hair are all mess up and bloods that dripped from my head are blocking my sight and I can't move my hands since it's all tied up… I can feel that he is coming closer to me.

"Hhhmmm….Still breathing? You really surprise me with how strong you are…. Do you like what you see? Soon enough you will be one of them, you cannot fight back because you have no more strength and powers….. hahahaha…..hahaha…" he was laughing out so loud that it hurt my ear.

Then he came near me he pull my hair so he can see my face.

"If only you choose the right option then you wouldn't be in this situation but you didn't….what you did is you act so tough and strong…..don't you just feel sorry for it…. Ha….." After saying that he let go of my hair and ask someone to grab me and lift me.

Someone with a big hand and strong aura came near me and grab my back to lift me up then he ripped my clothes and left me wearing my undergarments he turn me around and show something at my back to him I can feel he was pointing on my spider tattoo.

"She is Machi a member of spiders or the dangerous group genei ryodan…. Her number is 7; she is from the transformation nen group. Her ability involves threads, which have a number of uses... she is an expert in the art of deadly needlework. Her nen is shaped into thin wispy-long threads which she uses in a variety of ways- in healing wounds, repairing back dislodged limbs, and she is strong to the fact that she is the strongest female in their group….."

_Fuck_, I was surprise with how much he knows about me when I haven't met him in my whole life….. It made me wonder on how he knows all of that information.

Then after that he turn me around to face the man in white coat then out of nowhere I felt his right hand landing on my right cheek ….. Damn…. It was painful ….. I glare at him when I saw him his aura completely changes and all I can see in his eyes are anger and hatred.

_Bingo_….. Another enemy of my group….. Am I not lucky to face them alone my intuition tells me that for sure this guy will show no mercy in killing me sooner or later?

While I'm still in that position the man in white coat seems to be not satisfied with the slapped on my cheek so he suddenly kick my stomach with all of his force….. then a lot of bloods came out of my mouth ….ohhhh….I can feel the pain and the taste of my blood from my mouth but it didn't stop me to not act as my self, while bloods are flowing out of my mouth I still tend to mock him it seems like I'm wishing death to come to me….

I look at his angry face and say "Are you satisfied? Baka….." that pissed him off and I did that on purpose by that time I was ready to die and definitely expect his next move. Such a low life like him will never be satisfied unless he kills me with his bare hands.

I can still feel those punches, hit and kick all over my body and since it last for quite long it makes my body numb from the pain. _This son of a bitch why don't he just shoot the gun instead of wasting his own energy so still in the end you're still dumb_.

I was already looking unconscious and all bloody….. These people indeed exhaust me I have no more strength to fight back or to react then they just drop my almost life less body and I weakly fell on the metal floor and the scrape rusty metal of the floor scratch my half naked body that cause to drips out more blood.

I can feel that he is quite satisfied on how he beats me up then he notice that I'm still breathing, he stepped his right foot on my head and put his weight on it. I can feel that he is squeezing it hard.

Being beaten up this badly sure confuses my senses and my feelings.

Then he madly says "your really tough bitch….I will make sure that you will die on my hands….. Though killing you will not be enough at least I was able to kill one from your group…. stupid spiders…..you will be the start and all of you will die on my hands hahaha…."

I won't lose not to you, so even if I'm about to die I still show him that spiders will never please or beg for their own life and will die proudly in being a member of that group so for my last breathe I strength fully give him my last word

"I…..I…..I…. think your really a shit head….." then I hear him screaming out loud I just told my self "I win" I was successful in pissing him off but then with all his might he step on my head over and over again after that I don't know what happen next, I guess he hit me so hard that I might have faint again or die…..

So is this death already?

Even if my death is not worthy, I was able to express my self!

Honestly I can't accept my death if ever I'm really dead it definitely makes me feel sorry to die in his filthy hands.

Then out of nowhere I suddenly think of hisoka I don't even know why?

Where are you now that I need you?

Will he ever save me?

"Hisoka…"

* * *

Note from the Author:

I know it's bad and boring sorry this is how far my imagination goes and I just actually want to publish my story. By the way the fight scenes are not good but that is the best I came up with maybe I should quit writing this fanfic. *sigh*

By the way thanks for the first two people who review my chapter 1 *clapping*

guys sorry for making grammar error and mistake in sentence structure it's my weakness and I'm really not good at it….. gomen….. I'm trying my best to study it but I think my brain will explode ^_^

Thanks for the hint but as I've said if I will change they way I look at machi I don't know how I will continue this story….. Actually she will be more playful in next chapters.

Again thanks a lot for reading…..

* * *

Chiechie28


End file.
